C.L.O.N.C.
C.L.O.N.C. (Criminal League of Naughty Critters) is a group of villainous monsters in Moshi Monsters. The goal of the organization has swayed between either taking over the world or destroying it and their motives remain a mystery. (They have never stated their demands and are react annoyed when asked.) As a C.L.O.N.C. member, you have access to evil goodies you can order through a monthly magazine . Being part of the organization, members usually work on their own with the help of Glumps and seemingly are let loose to wallow in wickedness in the name of C.L.O.N.C. Making it hard to tell who is involved with C.L.O.N.C., having Glumps as employees/minions has become an indicator. C.L.O.N.C. member status can be reverted, ended by a member or given without consent. Dr. Strangeglove and the Glumps are the first known C.L.O.N.C. members and are also the most commonly seen antagonists. Description Life isn't always a bowl of Swirlberry Muffins for the monsters of Moshi world. At times – all too frequently, in fact – the peace of Monstro City is broken by the mischievous machinations of the Criminal League Of Naughty Critters – known as C.L.O.N.C. for short. A mish-mash of felonious misfits, included among their number are the villainous Dr. Strangeglove, his Glumps, Sweet Tooth (who's mad, bad and dangerous to slurp), Frau Now BrownKau, Big Chief Tiny Head, Commander Sassafras, Biggie Diddles III and the Robo-Quacks. Character Encyclopedia C.L.O.N.C C.L.O.N.C (the Criminal League of Naughty Critters) has many mysterious members, including the dastardly Dr. Strangeglove. Along with his cohorts in crime, this twisted Glumper extraordinaire plans to bring Monstro City to its knees. Mwah-ha-ha-haaa! Fiction Sprockett and Hubbs do work for whoever pays them and have little interest in the morality of it all. Simon Growl is similar in a lack of care and has been assumed member of CLONC. After retreating from the collapse of Fiery Castle, three members were ejected from the Scare Force One Members / Agents Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove (formerly?) Glumps Pile.jpg|Glumps HeadMaster HQ.png|Headmaster (disguised Glump) Sweet Tooth.png|Sweet Tooth Sprockett.png|Sprockett (formerly) Hubbs.png|Hubbs (formerly) CLONC Leader.png|C.L.O.N.C. Leader Simon Growl.png|Simon Growl (formerly) Hatekeeper.png|Hatekeeper Frau Now BrownKau.png|Frau Now BrownKau Big Chief Tiny Head.png|Big Chief Tiny Head TomaSquawk.png|TomaSquawk Commander Sassafras.png|Commander Sassafras Bratworst.png|Bratworst Biggie Diddles III.png|Biggie Diddles III Marcel.png|Marcel (formerly) Mighty Gustavo.png|Mighty Gustavo Stinkerton.png|Stinkerton Whiffy Wobbler.png|Whiffy Wobbler His old hand has become a spirit that has become jealous and bitter. It wants to return to its master. It also has a fear of Musky Huskies due to them causing its death. Relevance *Season 1: Mission 1: Missing Moshling Egg - mentioned by Buster Bumblechops as an ancient evil to have returned, Dr. Strangeglove is yet to debut. He has stolen the egg of Lady GooGoo/Baby Rox. *Season 1: Mission 2: Voyage Under Potion Ocean - kidnapped Fishies *Season 1: Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above - kidnaps you into the Scare Force One. Sweet Tooth makes their debut, as well as there being a larger group Dr. Strangeglove is involved with. * * * * *The Great Moshi Beanstalk - Caused the Beanstalk to sprout but was eliminated as the main antagonist the moment Beanstalk Giant grabbed him. His fate is unknown. *Moshi Monsters: The Movie - As the main villain of the movie, Dr. Strangeglove stole The Great Moshling Egg in order to hatch it into a Mega Glump. Not feeling like getting the artefacts needed for hatching, as Dr. Strangeglove does not have the same expertise as Buster Bumblechops in Moshling Egg hatching, he manipulates Katsuma into doing it for him. Sweet Tooth Profile A fallen star, Sweet Tooth the Candy Clown is a skilled with hypnotism, poisoning and masquerades. They get violent when one is to question their gender and fear dentist drills. They are very flamboyant and loud in the way they act, speak and occasionally dress. Relevance *Season 1: Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above - Sweet Tooth makes their debut speaking with Dr. Strangeglove through an intercom in a barely lit room but is yet to become an active villain. *Season 1: Mission 4: Candy Catastrophe - Having contaminated Dastardly Delights, poisoning monsters of Monstro City, Sweet Tooth lair is the Candy Cane Caves. *Moshi Monsters: The Movie - Dr. Strangeglove has requested Sweet Tooth to separate Katsuma from his Monster pals. Being distracted by the show they give the monsters to celebrate they captured them all, the escape. Sweet Tooth crashes into a chocolate cake when chasing them. Their final scene is in the Movie Credits where they are strapped onto a dentists chair and Hansel is threatening them with a drill. *Read it yourself: Oddie the Hero - Main villain to Oddie. Frau Now BrownKau Profile Frau Now BrownKau was introduced as the manager (or "enforcer") of the Sandy Drain Hotel and was the former commander of the "Scary Dairy". It has not been revealed if this organisation had connection with CLONC prior to Frau's involvement and what actually was produced here. Supposedly it would be similar to her crimes at Sandy Drain where she drained (thus "milking") Moshlings of whatever she requires. After the events of uncovering her as a CLONC agent, she seemed to remain manager of Sandy Drain Hotel regardless. Relevance *Season 2: Mission 2: Sandy Drain Shenanigans *Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers *Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) *Frau is the only established CLONC agent to not make an appearance as a boss in Katsuma Unleashed'. Big Chief Tiny Head Profile Big Chief Tiny Head is a fraud from tiny head to big toe. Introduced as mentor to Bobbi SingSong for meditation and wisdom and clearly not fit for the job, he does seem to have knowledge of tech as he studied Splutnik's gear in their unconscious absence. Tiny Head is accompanied by a bird named TomaSquawk who lives in his headdress. Relevance *Season 2: Mission 6: Welcome to Jollywood - makes his debut as mentor to Bobbi, has put Splutnik in a trance to study their gear, is found out and is beamed up to space base, leaving everyone in a room with a spiked ceiling that slowly comes down. *Season 2: Mission 10: Cosmic Countdown - has captured Captain Squirk and 1st Officer Ooze and intends to make Super Moshi his barista slave. * Commander Sassafras Profile Commander Sassafras Relevance *Season 2: Mission 9: Missing On A Star *Season 3: Mission 4: The Secret Treasure of Potion Ocean }} Creations Military With the debut of Commander Sassafras, who is the mind behind C.L.O.N.C.'s military strategy, so did the fact debut that C.L.O.N.C. actually has one. All three areas, Air Forces, Navies and Armies where shown throughout fiction. Ranks where only revealed to be held among Glumps and Commander Sassafras. Most likely, Bratworst also carries a rank. C.L.O.N.C.'s Air Forces made their debut with the introduction of the Scare Force One in Season 1: Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above and several Glumps shown to shoot from aircrafts. In the Movie, the Scare Force One was under command of Commander Pong, whose rank is that of the Navies, meaning they might consider the Scare Force One more of a ship than an aircraft. Near to conclusion of Season 2, in Season 2: Mission 9: Missing On A Star, C.L.O.N.C. was shown having an entire space station, protected by Glumponauts. Commander Sassafras made his debut here with his vessel, a ship with sails that has flight abilities. His vessel makes its return in Season 3: Mission 4: The Secret Treasure of Potion Ocean, as he sails on Potion Ocean with it. After the second update in Moshling Rescue!, Glumps began to wear helmets that had their rank on top; either Private, Corporal or Sergeant. Making a gummy combination next to them made them lose their rank to a lower one, and if Private, lose the helmet entirely. This would be the debut of their Armies (Field Military). Sassafras's baton, the traditional sign of a Field Marshal, already showed some sort of hint to Armies, as well as his biography describing him positioning Glump figurines on his campaign table, which is mostly done to plan field-based actions. In Season 3: Mission 2: Choc-O-Dile Blues, a squad of Glumps was hired by Biggie Diddles III, consisting of Fishlips, Ned, Fabio and Rocko as their commander. Weapons Glumpatron_3000.jpg CLONC-Super-Weapon.jpg CLONC-Headmasters-Organ.jpg Robo_Quack_3.png Vehicles C.L.O.N.C_Blimp.jpg Clonc baddilac.jpg Hideouts *Fiery Castle (HQ) *Spaceship (HQ) *The Underground Tunnels *The Sewers; oftentimes underground *The Skies; inside Scare Force One *Woodlands Hideout *Potion Ocean Hideout *Candy Cane Caves *Areas around Moshi Picchu Items Scare Force One (item).png|Scare Force One (item) CLONC No Hope Poster.png|CLONC No Hope Poster CLONC Sky Sign Poster.png|CLONC Sky Sign Poster Strangeglove WANTED Poster.png|Strangeglove WANTED Poster Strangeglove Roary Poster.png|Strangeglove Roary Poster Strangeglove Frame Poster.png|Strangeglove Frame Poster Strangeglove Album Poster.png|Strangeglove Album Poster Strangeglove Dartboard.png|Strangeglove Dartboard Mag CLONC Wallpaper.png|Mag CLONC Wallpaper Sweet Tooth's Clown Car.png|Sweet Tooth's Clown Car Sweet Tooth Wall Art.png|Sweet Tooth Wall Art Sweet Tooth Album Poster.png|Sweet Tooth Album PosterC.L.O.N.C. Glump Wallpaper.png|Glump Wallpaper Glumpcake Wallpaper.png|Glumpcake Wallpaper Glump Pinata.png|Glump Pinata BowlingPins2.png|Bowling Ball Pins Water Cooler.png|Water Cooler Mag Newton's Cradle.png|Mag Newton's Cradle Theme Park Merry-Glump-Round.png|Theme Park Merry-Glump-Round Glump Beanbags Bloopy_Bean_Bag.png|Bloopy Bean Bag Bruiser_Bean_Bag.png|Bruiser Bean Bag Fish Lips_Bean_Bag.png|Fishlips Bean Bag FreakFace_Bean_Bag.png|Freakface Bean Bag Mustachio Bean Bag.png|Mustachio Bean Bag Glump-o-Lanterns Glump-o-Lantern Podge.png|Podge, Lv 3 Glump-o-Lantern Bloopy.png|Bloopy, Lv 4 Glump-o-Lantern Fabio.png|Fabio, Lv 4 Glump-o-Lantern Fishlips.png|Fishlips, Lv 4 Glump-o-Lantern Bruiser.png|Bruiser, Lv 5 Glump-o-Lantern Mustachio.png|Mustachio, Lv 5 Glump-o-Lantern Pirate Pong.png|Pirate Pong, Lv 5 Glump-o-Lantern Black Jack.png|Black Jack, Lv 6 Glump-o-Lantern Freakface.png|Freakface, Lv 6 Glump-o-Lantern Ned.png|Ned, Lv 6 Glump-o-Lantern Rocko.png|Rocko, Lv 6 Glump-o-Lantern Squiff.png|Squiff, Lv 6 Big Chief Tiny Head Biggie Diddles III Black Jack Bloopy Bratworst Bruiser C.L.O.N.C. C.L.O.N.C. Leader Commander Sassafras Dr. Strangeglove Frau Now BrownKau Glumping Potion Hatekeeper Mighty Gustavo Headmaster Glumps Mega Glump Mustachio Ned Pirate Pong Podge Freakface Fabio Fishlips Candy Cane Chomper Chopper Ri-anne Droid Robo Quacks Rocko Scare Force One Skull Guard Squiff Stinkerton Sun Smasher 9000 Sweet Tooth TomaSquawk Whiffy Wobbler Category:Character Groups Category:C.L.O.N.C.